Never Let A Saiyan Decorate
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: The Son's are decorating for Christmas, Marron and Bra getting it all on tape. One-Shot


__

'Never Let A Saiyan Decorate'

"Talking"

~*~ Change of Scene

__

People Behind Camera 

Enjoy!

~*~

It was Christmas Eve, and the whole Z gang had gathered around the Capsule Corp. They had eaten, played games, opened some presents, cooked. They had done everything, and it was still early into the night, still 6 o' clock.

"What do to, what to do." A blue haired woman was pacing around the room, her party was inflating like a lead balloon! She couldn't, no, she wouldn't let that happen.

"We could play spin the bottle," Yamcha, the baseball star piped up, winking in the direction of Bulma. He laughed nervously at the look her mate had given him.

Bulma plopped down on the couch, holding her head in her hands. "No, there are still teens here you know. To young."

The room was once again silent, only the tree shined in the room, the red and green lights blinking through all the ball ornaments and tin foil. 

A blonde girl looked around the room, her eye catching the tree. A soft smile formed upon her lips as she glanced at the smaller version of the blue headed woman, Bra. She raised an eyebrow at her, cocking her head toward the tree then Goten.

"Hey Bra," She spoke across the room, catching everyone's attention, "Still have that Christmas movie?" she cocked her head toward slightly to one side, winking at her.

Bra smiled too, catching her drift. "I think so, hang on." She scampered past the kitchen and up the stair well to the wing of her room.

The blonde girl looked over at Bulma, "Will you turn on the TV please?" 

The TV was complicated. Five remotes, a lot of buttons, ugh! To much thinking for one girl. Wouldn't be surprising if they were more then one way to even turn the TV on. The DVD and VHS player were both on the sides of the TV, up on shelves. 

"Found it!" A shrill cry entered the family room, tossing the tape over to her mother. She popped it in and sat down on the couch, watching everyone get situated. 

Bulma looked around the room, holding the remote toward the TV, "Everyone ready?" She turned her head toward the TV and clicked 'play.'

__

A title of "Bra and Marron's Embarrassing Home Movies!" popped onto the screen, but slowly faded away into total blackness.

"Ok, we're here at the Son's house. It looks as if they setting up for Christmas." Marron's head popped in front the video camera, her grin was huge. She clapped her hands together and moved out in front of the camera, giving them a body view of her.

She had part of bush glued to her dark green shirt, with a green hat covering all he blonde hair. The bush was also glued down onto the hat. She had black finger paint across her cheeks, making her look like an army soldier.

"Marron! Move your fat head! I can't see anything!" Bra growled from behind the camera, moving it toward the right, letting everyone get a view of the work.

Stuff was everywhere, boxes, lights, tin foil, you name it, they probably had it. It was scattered across there yard. Nothing was on the trees, the house, or inside the house. 

"Let's get a closer look," Marron and Bra moved forward, hiding behind the bushes, the lens of the camera poking out from the leaves and thorns.

They all watched as Pan, Goten, Gohan and Chichi scatter across the yard, picking everything up from the yard. They all poured everything into one big pile in front of Chi chi's house. Slowly, Pan picked up a few boxes and proceeded into the house followed by Goten.

"Let's go follow the younger ones." They both went around the house, and stood up a pile of woods, peeking through the window. "Looks as if they're putting candy canes together."

They watched as Pan untangled a large glob of green wires, with white wire with lights on them. She took on of the white wires, sticking out from the green ones, and placed a plastic, hallow candy cane over it. The she took a black stake and pushed it in. Then she turned it. Wall la! Done. 

But.. it wasn't that simple. She would place the candy cane over it, and put the stake in. The stake would stay, so she shoved it in. After shoving it in, she would turn it realty heard, snapping the bottom off. Then the stake wouldn't stay, and they'd have to be thrown out. Hey! She'd only broken about 2 sets. 

After about ten minutes, both she and Goten had put all the candy canes together, and were trying to put a light up snowman together. 

"Well... don't want to fall asleep! Let's see what Gohan is doing." 

They snuck across the lawn, and glanced through a window in Gohan's house. Nothing. They looked through more windows, but only saw an empty rooms.

"Looks like we're going to have to go inside.." Bra shrugged, pushing the front door open. They stepped inside, and closed the door behind them. 

Both girls creaked up the stairs, being careful not to make a noise. The young blonde headed girl, creaked open a door, poking her head into the room.

"Now where is Gohan..." Bra whispered aloud, closing the door after Marron had run done to the next. She followed gradually, swinging the camera around for everyone to see the house, Christmas Style. She stopped at the door by Marron, making a face as she giggled.

"What? What is so funny?" Bra demanded, glaring at her friend, holding the camera back up to her eye, getting the blonde girl on camera. 

Marron smiled, and pointed upward, watching Bra swing the camera upward. Her eyes widen, and she took a step away from her.

"Oh no!" A mistletoe. No way was she kissing Marron under the mistletoe. Not until hell freezes over and Vegeta gives up his saiyan pride. 

Marron giggled, putting her hands over her mouth. "No, Gohan's in there." She creaked open the door a little more.

"What is he doing, reading?" Bra snickered, walking back over to Marron, looking through the door. 

And there Gohan was, sitting in a chair with his nose in a book. He was supposed to be helping decorate, not reading a book.

"Quick! Get him on tape, he's coming!" Bra quickly flashed the camera on him, before he got up and walked over to the door. Both females dashed down the stairs, and out the door, hiding behind the same bush they had when they first got there. 

"Let's go see what Pan and Goten are doing." The breathing was fast and loud, at least behind the camera. They went back around the house and stood up on the wood again glancing through the window. She shined the camera lens through the window.

"Well... looks like a lunch break for the teens. Their having turkey sandwiches and rice. Yum, yum! Oh.. Goten's going for the last sandwich, wait! Pan snatched it... Goten's going for her.. their fighting for it... still playing tug-a-war.. wait... DUCK!"

The sandwich came flying toward the window, making a splat. The mayonnaise, lettuce, and turkey dripped down the window, the piece of bread falling down onto the ground. The other piece of bread slowly dripped down the window too... 

"Ewe..." Bra made a face, aiming the camera at herself. She was wearing the same exact thing as Marron, except her finger paint had two stripes on her cheeks, with two triangles coming down from her bangs, though still painted onto her face.

"Look at that." She pushed to window open a bit, and aimed it down. The sandwich lay in ruins on the floor, making a big mess. Goten and Pan were back to work already, putting the snowman together. They'd just pushed that aside and was now putting a large train track outside.

The tracks were large enough to fit a person's body on, the tracks went around in a large circle around the Son's house. The train was all blue, except the cars were bright yellow. Lights were entwined onto the carts, flashing red and green as around the track it went.

"Ahh! Goten!" The heard the female squeak, as they rounded the house, Marron step on a twig, snapping it in half.

Goten looked up from what he was doing, toward their direction. Bra, being the smart one, pushed the other girl into the nearby bush, and jumped into it herself. She poked the lens out from it, as they watched Goten's goofy grin look around before shrugging. 

"Wait! The clone of Goku is heading back inside...it is getting dark. They must be putting the decorations out... let's head to the front of the house." Marron motioned for Bra to follow, as they hid in the bushes again. 

"Wow! It's pretty, hang on, I want our viewers to get a good look at them setting up." Bra climbed up onto the tree, grabbing the camera once she was situated. 

Chichi was placing lights on the roof of her home, Gohan was placing a wreath on the inside of the door, and then closed the door, decorations filling his hands to a his neck. Goten was setting up candy canes across the lawn.

He shoved the stake in, but the ground was wet so that the cane was just fall over. HE would set it back up, but it would just fall over again. He did this a few more times, but each time it fell back over. Getting pissed off, Goten glared at the fallen candy canes.

He stepped back a bit, "Kamehame..." He took a few more steps away, "HA!"

The candy canes were only a pile of ashes, in a very dry, and a very small crater. Right in the middle of the lawn. 

Glancing up at his mom, he ran inside and grabbed the bigger candy cane and snowman. He set them up side up side, and smiled. 

"Looks like Goten's trying to cover up there. And look at those beautiful lights." Bra flashed the camera down so everyone could see Marron's big smile, watching then Son's Christmas decoration begin. 

"The grand finale! Everything is going is going to light up after Gohan plug's in this one light... closer, and closer.. Wow! Look at it go!" . The train gave a loud hoot, and began to move around it's tracks, going around the house.

They all stepped back and smiled at their work.

The train went by, and the three of them smiled, watching the smoke.

"Goten! Come untie my before this train runs me over!" Pan screamed, watching the train come closer and closer to her. "Goten!"

"Hehe," Goten put a hand nervously behind his hand, before running to untie his niece. Whoops, did he forget about her?

After untying her, and Pan attempting to beat him up, Gohan held the final plug that would light up everything. So he plugged it in. The red and green lights shined, then the snowman shined, and the candy cane's red and white stripes moving. 

"They're admiring their work. It is very pretty." She shined the camera onto the house, letting everyone see it. She focused in more, until everything went dark.

The light bulbs on the house shattered one by one, the snowman's lights going out all at once. The candy cane stopped moving, as everyone looked around.

"Hey!" Goten pointed out, "At least the trains still moving."

"That's all the time we have for this session, but stayed tuned for more of "Bra and Marron's Embarrassing Home Movies!"

Everyone looked at the Sons, before bursting out laughing, and soon, the Son's had joined in too. Once everyone was done, Goten and Pan glared at the girls.

"Bra, run!" Marron and Bra took off up the stairs, with the two son kids hot at their heels. This was going to be a looong night.

~*~

Hoped you like. While my family was decorating for Christmas, I had this story stuck in my mind all day. So I wrote it down. Tell me what you thought of it! I know it's corny... but its out of my mind now ^_^ Please no really bad reviews though.


End file.
